Fiber composite materials are low in weight and high in strength and thus are increasingly used for aerospace and wind turbine applications. In the past, the majority of aerospace and wind turbine parts were made by a hand layup process. Using hand layup methods, a hundred pound part can be laid up at the rate of 2½ pounds per hour. Thus, a 100 pound part would require 40 hours of layup time. It has become apparent that the layup rates need to increase in order to meet demand with larger parts. This requires a better utilization of labor and a better utilization of tooling and floor space.